The present invention is related to a water supply apparatus for a clothes washing machine, and moire particularly to a mounting for such a water supply apparatus.
A prior art clothes washing machine, shown in FIG. 1, comprises a housing 1 with a top opening 18 closed or opened by a lid cover 16, a water container 2 and a wash tub 3 therein, for washing and dehydrating laundry.
The wash tub 3 is disposed in the water container 2 to form a space therebetween for containing wash water, and a pulsator 4 is rotatably mounted on the bottom of the wash tub 3. Further, a motor 5 and a power transmission member 6 for providing a driving force for rotating the wash tub 3 and the pulsator 4, and a clutch 7 for engaging or disengaging the driving motor with the power transmission member 6 are mounted under the wash tub 2, whereby a rotating force is selectively transmitted to the wash tub 3 and the pulsator 4.
A water supply apparatus 20 is mounted at the upper portion of the housing 1. The water supply apparatus 20 is placed between a frame 13 disposed onto the upper portion of the housing 1 and a cover 14. The water supply apparatus 20 is connected with a cool water faucet 28 and warm water faucet tab 29. The warm or cool water is fed into the water container 2 corresponding to respective washing processes.
In FIG. 2, the prior art water supply apparatus 20 comprises a cool water valve member 25 and a warm water valve member 26. Each of the valve members 25, 26 is comprised of a body 25B, 26B containing a valve which is not shown, inflowing pipes 25A, 26A receiving the water inflowed from the cool 28 or warm water faucet 29, and outflowing pipes 25C, 26C discharging the cool or warm water depending on the selective closing or opening of the valve. Furthermore, a pair of brackets 27, 27 project from the periphery of respective inflowing pipe 25A,26A adjacent to the body 25B,26B.
Openings 27A are formed at the upper and lower each bracket 27 and are aligned with openings 13C formed in the frame 13. Furthermore, in the frame 13 are formed a first through opening 13A and a second thru-opening 13B through which the inflowing pipes 25A,26A are penetrated. The opening 27A of the bracket 27 and the opening 13C of the bracket 13 are interconnected by a screw 23, whereby the valve members 25,26 are demountably secured to the frame 13.
The water supply apparatus structured as above has a problem in that a larger number of manufacturing processes are required. That is, respective openings are provided at the bracket and the frame, and the process in which the openings are assembled by the screw is further employed. Meanwhile, when the openings formed in bracket and the frame are misaligned, the screws cannot be inserted therethrough.
Furthermore, additional screws for assembling the bracket and the frame are needed, thereby causing another problem in that the quantity of components is increased.